


Blueberry Pie

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Double Ended Dildo, Face Sitting, Grinding, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Scissoring, Seduction, Squirting, Threesome, Voyeurism, dildo, face riding, humping, not so innocent blue, penis - Freeform, slight angst, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue is in love with his Papy. However, Stretch only sees Blue as his innocent baby brother, and seems to prefer Red over Blue.Razz deosn't understand way Blue sits back and lets his brother be taken away by their weak counterpart. So, being the dedicated friend Razz is. He decides to help his sweet counterpart. He has a plan to make Stretch see Blue for the sinful little minx that he truly is.





	Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this for OVER A YEAR!!!
> 
> I finally decided to finish it. It took a few days but i did it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

“I'm heading to Red’s.” Stretch said as he waved by to his older brother.

 

Blue gripped his broom tightly in his hands, eyes casted down. This was the third time this week. “Ok, brother! Don't stay out too long.” Blue lifted his face, showing off a dazzling fake smile towards Stretch, one that always fooled him nowadays. Stretch smiled at his brother before turning around and porting to Red's.

 

Blue looked over where his brother once stood, tears pricking his eyes. For the past few months, Stretch has been spending most of his time with Red. Now, Blue normally would be happy his brother made an actual friend and not just an acquaintance like at Muffet's, but Red took up most of Stretch’s time. Not only that but the way Stretch looked at Red… It broke Blue's soul.

 

Blue knew why Stretch liked Red. He was everything Blue was not. Blue was not funny, he was not laid back, he was not a good cook, he had no real memory of the resets, he was not attractive, he was too out there, and ect. Red shared Stretch’s sense of humor, could connect with him, had that bad boy look going for him, stretch could relax with him, he knew how to cook, and more.

 

In other words, Blue was nothing compared to Red. Sure, Stretch loves Blue but only because they were brothers. If they never meet before, if they weren't brothers, would Stretch even spare him a glance? No, he wouldn't. He would be like everyone else. He'd just smile and nod at the naive skeleton who is always energetic, before going home and not thinking of him twice.

 

“Where did your mutt run off to?”

 

Blue jumped and turned to see Razz. Razz and his brother came over frequently. They practically moved into Underswap at this point, but kept all their stuff back over in Swapfell, with the exception of a week's worth of clothes they kept over here. So, it shouldn't have surprised him to see his ‘evil’ counterpart.

 

Blue quickly wiped the tears that had started to prickle his eye sockets. He continued to sweep as if nothing was wrong. “He went to Red's…” Blue said moving farther away from his counterpart.

 

Razz raised an eyebrow ridge at that. He went to Red's, again? Stretch needs to be given some lessons on being a loyal dog. Razz could see it was bothering Blue. Blue was rather sensitive and quite the pushover when it comes to Stretch. If his brother decided he liked a different Sans better, Razz wouldn't have it. His mutt is to remain loyal and obedient to him and him alone.

 

Of course, Blue was the only exception to this rule.

 

“You need to get that dog a leash.” Razz stated simply as he walked over to Blue and took the broom. At this point, Blue was just sweeping in one spot. It was sad really.

 

“Stretch isn't a dog.” Blue said as he looked at Razz. Razz shrugged his shoulders and said something along the lines, ‘could have fooled me.’ Blue shot a glare at the darker skeleton.

 

“He ran off to a another mutt. You might want to check him for fleas when he gets back.”

 

“Razz-”

 

“No, Blue.” Razz's tone in his voice left no debate. “I don't understand why you sit back and let Stretch run to Red. It's obvious you like him.” Razz stated, his words merciless and his eye lights hard. Blue found it hard to met his gaze, though he did in the end. They stared at each other for a solid second before Blue sighed.

 

“What do you want me to do? Stretch likes Red.” Blue whispered.

 

“For one, I didn't think a copy of the malicious Sans would be wimping out of a challenge. Two, you are suppose to fight for him.” Razz said, holding his head high.

 

“I've been trying! Every move I make, he throws it off as his brother being his usually innocent, naive self! He doesn't see me as a potential lover! That's Red!” Blue snapped. Tears now starting to fall freely down his cheeks.

 

Razz frowned at the display, eyes narrowing. He sighed and lifted a hand, wiping at Blue's tears. “Come on, Lil Berry. Don't cry on me. I'm not good at this shit.” Razz said as he continued to wipe at Blue's tears. Blue let out a soft laugh at that. Blue looked, pulled out of his grasp, and turned around.

 

“Excuse me, Razz, I'm needing to clean the kitchen…” Blue walked off into the kitchen without another word to his friend. Razz silently cursed himself. He wanted to help Blue. He did, but how could he when Blue won't do much about it. However, this train of thought did not last long as a thought hit him.

 

“Innocent and naive, huh?” A sinister smirk soon founds its way onto Razz's face. “Maybe we could prove him wrong.”

* * *

 

Razz and his mutt was sitting at the kitchen table. Blue had just finished dinner, with help from the malicious Sans and his loyal mutt. Blue had insisted that he pass out the food. Razz tried to help, but Blue threatened to tie him to the chair. Razz had retorted that he never knew Blue was kinky, which had caused a pretty cyan blush to spread on Blue's face. However, Razz obeyed Blue's wishes.

 

Blue was thankful for their help. It distracted Blue from the empty seat across his spot. “Bon appetit!” Blue exclaimed as he laid out some homemade tacos. Blue sat down in his seat.

 

The three sat and ate in mostly silence. Blue was chatting away about some new songs Napstaton came out with. Slim was listening with a few nods of Acknowledgement. Razz, however, was watching Blue as the wheels in his head turned. His head in his hand as he leg swayed under the table. He needed to wait for the perfect time to ask, it had to be soon. Stretch would be home in a few hours, if Razz’s calculations was correct.

 

Razz stood up from his seat, causing the two in front of him to look at him confused. Razz placed both hands on the table and leaned in. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes calculating.

 

“Blue, I got a proposition for you.” Razz declared.

 

“Proposition? For what?” Blue asked.

 

Razz walked around the table, grabbed one of Blue’s hands pulled him out of his seat. He turned and headed for the stairs, not before reaching over and grabbing his mutt by his collar. He marched the three of them up the stairs. A devious grin resting on his face.

 

Once they was upstairs, Razz pushed the two into Blue’s room. Razz turned and locked the door and smirked at the two in front of them. Blue looked slightly uneasy, unsure of what his friend was up too. However, Slim was the opposite. Slim could read his mate like the back of his hand.

 

“I have a plan on how to make your mutt no longer see you as an innocent angel.” Razz proclaimed. He could practically see how Blue perked at attention. “He won't fully see that you aren't a child anymore, unless we show him.”

 

“Show him…” Blue repeated, the wheels turning in his mind. He was quick to put the pieces together, his entire face flushing blue. “You want to show him me...masterbating?” Blue asked, hesitate for many reasons.

 

“I want to show him you having sex.” Razz corrected. He cocked his head to the side, walking closer to Blue with a sway in his hips. “Specifically, with me and Slim.”

 

“You..you want me to sleep with you two?!” Blue stuttered out, his nerves sky rocketing. His soul beating quickly as Razz got closer to him.

 

“Why not?” Razz asked, getting closer. “You want to prove to your mutt that you are capable of being sexual and sexy. My mutt undeniably has a crush on you and occasionally fantasies about you and me together. What kind of master would I be if i did not oblige?”

 

Blue felt his breath catch as Razz was now extremely close to him. His eyes darting to Slim who only seemed to confirm what Razz was saying with his eyelights filled with lust.

 

“Of course, you can always say no and stop whenever.” Razz promised, pressing himself up against his softer counterpart. Seeing no signs of resisting from Blue so far, Razz looked over his shoulder at Slim. “Be a good boy and fetch the camera.”

 

“C-camera?” Blue shrieked as Slim left the room to acquire what his master asked of him. Razz quirked an eyebrow at Blue.

 

“If we plan on showing Stretch just how naughty you can be,” Razz teased his fingers against Blue's spine. He softly pressed his body into Blue’s. “We have to have some form of evidence.”

 

Slim came back, a dusty orange blush already forming on his cheeks. The camera was in his hands, his eyes never leaving the two shorter skeletons in front of him. A dark orange glow was shining through his pants.

 

“So, what do you say?” Razz asked. Blue could hardly think with the way Razz was rubbing up against him. Out of the corner of his eye, Blue could see Slim. Watching with a hungry look in his eyes. Before Blue could open his mouth to reply, Razz shoved his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Blue’s eyes widen for a second before closing. One thing was for sure, Razz knew how to kiss. Blue wrapped his arms around Razz’s neck and pulled him impossibly closer. Standing on his tips toes, Blue pushed himself up to kiss Razz better.

 

Razz smirked through the kiss. Blue was responding very well. Razz wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling his body flushed against him. There was soft, breathless moans that left Blue. Razz’s hands roamed downwards to grope the other. Blue let out a soft yelp of surprise before melting into Razz.   


Razz opened his eyes, looking towards his brother who was setting up the camera on the dresser. A smirk found its way onto his face before closing his eyes and kissing Blue more passionately. Blue let out a whimper, tightening his grip on the other. His grip became desperate as he clambered for more of Razz.

 

Razz slid one of his hands up Blue’s shirt, brushing his fingertips against his spine. Blue shuddered and pulled back from the kiss. His eyes was lidded as he looked at Razz, uncertainty in his eyes. Glancing back to Slim, Blue eyed him. Noticing the camera, in place and recording, Blue let out a breath before turning back to Razz and kissing him.

 

Razz closed his eyes tightly and kissed back. He raised a hand, signaling Slim to get everything out of the closet. He heard distantly shuffling made by Slim as he slowly maneuvered their little berry back. Blue made no stopping of it, instead he moved with Razz. The back of Blue’s legs hit his bed.

Razz pulled away from the kiss. Blue chased after him for a split second before Razz pulled on his shirt. Blue was in no hurry to pull his shirt off. Instead, he looked Razz dead in the eyes and slowly pulled it off, carefully exposing his smooth bones to the pair.

 

The moment the shirt was off, Razz was back on him, kissing him breathless. Razz broke the kiss to trail down his neck, kissing and licking those beautiful bones of his counterpart. Blue sighed and tilted his head to the side, shivering as Razz’s tongue grazed a spot in the crease of his neck and shoulder.

 

“M’lord,” Razz broke away from Blue, but not before giving him one last kiss. He turned to Slim to see the other holding a box in his hands. Razz smiled before turning to Blue. Blue looked confused but let go of Razz. Razz smirked and playfully pushed Blue back, causing the other to fall back onto the bed.

 

Blue watched intrigued as Razz walked over to Slim, pulling him down for a long kiss. Blue felt a blush fill his cheeks as he watched, feeling like he was intruding. Razz pulled away, now with the box in his hands. Razz plopped the box down beside the bed, before he pushed Blue down completely onto the bed.

 

“Let’s get this pants off of you.” Razz hummed as he tugged on Blue’s shorts. Blue raised his hips off the bed and helped shimmy the pants the rest of the way off. Razz hummed in encouragement.

 

With the pants out of the way, Blue’s sweet little pussy was on display. Razz blew some air on to his entrance, relishing in the way Blue flinched in surprise. Razz scooted up so he was face to face with the other. Razz licked the front of his mouth, teasing the other into opening his mouth. Blue and Razz’s tongues intertwined, it was messy but it felt good. Razz nudged his leg in between Blue’s, pressing his knee against his pussy. Blue let out a soft moan, unconsciously rubbing against the knee.

 

Blue’s own hands was wondering up and down Razz’s body. One hand clinging to his upper back and the other was sliding lower, trying to rock Razz with him. Razz pulled up from Blue, smirking as the other seemed desperate to follow him. Razz grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. Blue sat up, hands instantly going for Razz’s pants. Razz placed a hand on Blue’s chest and pushed him down.

 

Razz climbed off Blue and opened his box. He reached down in it and pulled out the first thing he found. Pulling out was a perfectly wrapped package. Razz felt his soul give a jumpstart when he realized what he pulled out of the box. Oh, this was going to fun.

 

Razz turned to his brother, who stood with drool falling from his mouth. Razz nodded his head to Blue. If they was going to do this, Blue needed to be stretched out and Razz needed to prepare their toy.

  
“Fetch.” Razz ordered as he walked away from the bed, package in hand. Slim seemed to perk up before stalking over to his prey. Blue looked nervous, but he spread his legs anyways. Giving Slim full access to him.

 

Blue watched Slims walk over to him. His eyes dark with lust and want. It sparked something inside of Blue. It reminded him of Papy and how he always wanted him to looked at Blue. It made Blue’s soul race in excitement. Slim was on him seconds. Placing his hands on Blue’s legs and pulling them as far apart as they could go. Blue winced in pain at the sting it caused, but happily kept his legs apart.

 

Slim watched Blue carefully as he circled a finger around the other’s entrance. Blue tensed up a bit, never been touched down there before. Slim slowly slid his finger in, careful of the other’s pain. Blue was clenching down around his finger so tightly, almost pushing him out. Blue needed to relax. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against Blue’s clit, causing him to freeze and moan quietly. His walls relaxed a bit, but not enough to move his finger without Blue being in some uncomfort.

 

Slim captured the small button in his mouth, giving the clit a suck. Blue’s head went back, his legs closing on Slim’s head. Blue moaned loudly, canting his hips up for more friction. Slim felt his insides loosen up. Slim gave his finger small thrust inside him, easing him into it slowly. Blue’s hands was clenching into the bed beneath him. It felt good, but felt strange. He masterbated before, but his fingers was much smaller than Slim’s and didn’t reach as deep.

 

Blue could feel himself wetten, Slim’s fingers was moving more vigorously. Blue whined and wiggled his hips, trying to get more of that delicious friction. Slim gave the clit soft licks and curled his fingers, hitting Blue’s g-spot head on. Blue let out a groan and quivered on the bed.

 

“That will be enough, Mutt.” Slim reluctantly pulled off of the delicious Blueberry before him. Turning around to see Razz, no longer wearing his pants, standing there with a lubed up double ended dildo. Slim instantly stopped his fingers movements. The image that the dildo produced alone was enough to make him excited for what was to come.

 

Blue whined and shifted his hips up. The moment the stimulation stopped, Blue felt like he was being slowly tortured. He opened his eyes and looked down between his legs. Slim’s eyes was focused somewhere else, he followed his eyesight and felt his soul stop for a second.

  


Razz saltered over to the two on the bed, loving having both eyes on him. He placed a hand on Slim’s shoulder and pushed him away gently, so not to hurt Blue. Blue winced at the sudden lose of those fingers, but glurped the moment he felt pressure on his hips. He looked up to see Razz smiling deviously down at him.

 

Razz leaned down and licked his mouth, slithering his tongue into his mouth. He reached down between Blue’s legs with his free hand and rubbed his outer lips, smirking at the feeling of how wet Blue felt. Blue moaned and wiggled his hips up to Razz, pouting when he pulled away.

 

Razz moved so he was no longer straddling Blue, moving closer to the end of the bed. Blue sat up on his elbows and watched him with curious eyes. Razz spread Blue’s lips apart, giving his slit a firm lick, before moving the dildo to his entrance. Blue froze with slight fear when he saw Razz inching the dildo closer.

 

“Wait!” Blue said, stopping Razz in his tracks. Razz looked up to him, concern flashing in his eyes. Razz gave Blue a peck on his lips.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Razz promised as he softly pushed the other down. He gave Blue’s hand a squeeze before going back to the task at hand. He looked up at Blue right before he pushed the dildo in. He gave a reassuring smile before lust took over his expression.

 

“This will be fun, trust me.” Razz whispered, his face haunted by lust as he slowly inched the double ended dildo into his counterpart. Blue groaned at the stretch. His body tensing up in pain as it breached him. Razz's eyes never left the area where the dildo spreaded Blue.

 

Once it was halfway in, he paused, giving Blue time to get accustomed to the stretch. Razz leant in and kissed Blue, to help distract him. Blue let out a moan as Razz’s tongue twisted around his. A few minutes ticked by before he slowly pumped it in and out of Blue. Blue let out a small moan at the movements. It was causing it to rub against his insides deliciously. Razz sped up his hand a bit, fucking Blue in a spur. Blue gasped. Situating his legs, trying to provide Razz a better angle.

 

Razz leant forward, his tongued swiping across Blue’s pussy. Blue gasped once more. His hands reaching up and both desirously and avariciously clinging  to Razz's head. Razz looked up at Blue with a smirk on his face. He buried his face into Blue. Swiping his tongue softly at Blue's little button. Blue's moans echoed through the room.

 

Slim, who had been silently watching from a few feet away from the bed, walked over to Razz and Blue. Razz had his ecto body formed, so his cute little ass was sticking up out of the air as he pleasured Blue. Before Razz could notice his movement, Slim climbed onto the edge of the and spread Razz's legs and buried his head into Razz's soaked pussy. Razz jerked and moved his head away from Blue in shock, causing Blue to whine from the lack of stimulation. Razz turned his head back to look at his brother, who just looked at Razz with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

 

“What the actual fuck are you doing? I didn't tell you, you co-” Razz was cut off by a particularly hard swipe of Slim's tongue against his clit. Razz fell forward, landing softly on Blue's ecto stomach. Slim sunk his tongue into Razz and raised his hand to circle around Razz's clit. Razz, thought he would never in a million fucking years admit, moaned softly at the ministrations.

 

Blue continued to whimper, Razz had stopped his antics when Slim started to lick him. It was almost painful for Blue to go from extreme pleasure to none in one second. He thrusted his hips up, hoping to catch one of their attentions. When he did so, the dildo moved slightly inside of him. He moaned loudly and continued to thrust his hips up, hoping to create more of the wonderful friction.

 

Razz noticed Blue thrusting his hips. Annoyance at his brother entered him when he realized it made him forget his task. Razz pulled the dildo almost all the way out, causing Blue to whimper. Thinking he was going to be tortured even more, only to have Razz thrust it back in repeatedly at a rough state. Blue let out a loud moan, almost screaming at this point. The feeling of the dildo roughly hitting the back of his magic was almost too much. He would cum at this rate.

 

“Pl-lease… Mmmm... Gonna… Ah!... Gonna cu- Ahhhh!” Blue cut himself off as his orgasim hit him full force. Razz showing no mercy, didn't stop the thrusting of his hand, if anything he made it worse by leaning down and licking roughly at Blue's clit.

 

Razz continued his motions, however the pace slowed down when Razz began to focus more on the mouth that continued to tongue fuck him. Losing himself into his own pleasure, he rocked back against Slim's face. He let out groans as Slim grew out his tongue and stretched Razz out further. Slim pulled back his hand, only to slap Razz's ass and pull him closer. Razz let out a loud moan at the stinging pain on his ass. Slim's hand became rougher on Razz's clit, leaving Razz a mess. Unknowing if he should fuck himself on Slim's tongue or thrust into the hand on his clit.

 

Blue watched all unfold in front of him. He was still being fucked by Razz and the dildo, making it hard to focus on anything, he was extremely sensitive after all that. However, Blue never saw that look on Razz's face before. It was like he was being completely wrecked but he still had all the control. It was arousing to say the less.

 

“Ra-ughh-zz… Sl-slim..” Blue moaned out, trying to get the other two's attention. Razz looked over at Blue. His tongue peeking through his teeth. His purple eyes light locked onto Blue's cyan ones.

 

“Sl- oh fuck… Mmm.. I think.. Oh god... so deep.. I think Blue is.. Damn it… Re-eeeeady!” Razz screeched the last part as Slim finally hit that secret spot. Slim always wanted to touch that area that it sometimes annoyed Razz, but others times completely wrecked him. Razz pulled himself away from the ravaging mutt, causing Slim to let out a whine. Razz sat up and grabbed Slim's collar, pulling him forward and kissing him long and hard.

 

“If you behave,” Razz whispered against his brothers teeth. “Then maybe I'll give you a treat.” Razz lead his hand down and groped Slim. Slim growled and leaned forward, trying to kiss Razz again. Razz leant back and softly pushed Slim off the bed. “Now be a good boy and watch me wreck our kitten.” Razz said tauntingly as he bent down, showing off his dripping pussy to Slim. Slim let out a soft whimper. Razz smirked, loving how he had so much control over his brother. Razz then turned his attention back to his kitten, who was a mess.

 

“Okay, Berry Doll, I want you to pull your legs back, ok?” Razz instructed the other. Blue nodded and did as he was told, Razz watched as the dildo slipped out of the other with no one holding it in. Blue whimpered when he felt it leave him.

 

Razz grabbed it and reinserted it into Blue. Blue let out a moan as it refilled him to the brim. Razz got himself situated and lined his pussy up with Blue's. He lifted up the dildo, aligned it with his entrance and sunk down onto it with a loud moan. Blue stared at him with hazy, shocked eyes. Razz kept Blue's gaze and began to rock back and forth onto the dildo, causing it rise and fall back into Blue.

 

Blue squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a cry. He was already overly sensitive due to his first orgasm. He could feel each move of Razz’s hips. How did Razz know every move to make Blue lose all sense of focus? It didn’t seem fair. Who was he to complain though? He was loving every millisecond of this. It was mind-blowing. The way the dildo slid into him with every rock of Razz’s hips. The way Razz’s eyelights was now stars, hazy and unfocused. He was loving it as much as Blue.

 

Watching Blue wiggle and whimper in pleasure stirred something inside of Razz. Blue looked absolutely amazing like this, a beautiful mess. Razz felt noises fight to make out of his throat. Razz rocked his hips slowly. Blue gave out the cutest noise, desperate and needy.

 

Razz smirked down at Blue, who was looking up with a dazed look in his eyes. Razz began to slowly rock his hips. Causing the dildo to be shoved back and forth between. Razz let out a groan at the feeling. Every time he rocked forwards, the dildo would slide perfectly in him. It also caused the lips of his pussy to glide across Blue’s.

 

Speaking of Blue, he was clenching around the dildo inside of him. His eyes closed tightly as he gripped the sheets.

 

Slim had moved to sit above Blue. Blue cracked his eyes opened to see Slim looking down at him with a kind smile, before leaning down and kissing Blue. The kiss was soft and sweet. An odd addition to Razz’s rough movements. Blue continued to whimper into Slim’s mouth, as Slim's hands began to explore more of the smaller skeleton.

 

Razz watched the two through hazy eye lights. His movements were speeding up, causing Blue to arch his back with a loud moan. The movement leads to the two skeletons to break the kiss. Not wanting to part from the other, Slim moved his mouth to Blue’s neck biting and sucking at the weak points. His past sexual endeavors with Razz taught him all the weak spots on a Sanses body.

 

Blue didn't know what to think. No, he couldn't think. Razz knew what he was doing, his movements rough and practiced. Slim seemed to know every weak spot on him, causing him to become breathless with every second. It was the sweetest form of torture for him. The effect these two had on him was crazy. Blue locked eyes with Razz, well as best as he could with Slim’s torso in the way. Razz had a small smirk on his face. It caused the blue skeleton to gulp. He didn't know if he should be afraid or aroused by the look in Razz’s eyes.

 

“Mutt.” Razz called out to his brother. Slim looked up from Blue’s neck. “You want your treat?” Razz purred as he slammed back down on the dildo. Slim nodded his head. “Yes, m’lord.” Razz smirked. He rode himself over Blue before removing the dildo from himself and Blue. Blue whimpered as it was removed, leaving an empty feeling inside him.

 

Razz backed away a bit, that sinister smile still lingering on his face. He bent down and spread Blue's pussy open with his fingers. ”Come on, Slim. He's ready for you.” Slim never moved so fast in his life. He was off of Blue's chest and soon in between Blue's legs. Razz smiled and moved out of the way quickly.

 

Slim rocked his hips against Blue's slippery folds. Blue whined and grabbed at Slim desperately. Slim continued to tease Blue a bit, until Blue growled and raised up, clawing at Slim's pants. Slim let out a soft laugh, which Blue chose to ignore. Once his member was finally free, Slim was lined up his Blue's dripping mound. Little by little, he pushed in.

 

He was a little bigger and longer than the dildo, so the size of it cause Blue to hiss. The slight pain didn't feel as bad though. In fact, it felt kind of good. Blue felt himself clamp down on Slim, groaning as he was filled. He reached up and pulled Slim into a rough kiss, trying to get as much contact as he could. It felt so good.

 

Slim began to rock his hips into Blue, slowly at first. Blue whimpered and whined, moving his hips in sync with Slim. “M-more! please!” Blue whimpered through the kiss. Slim began to pick up more speed, slamming into Blue. Blue moaned loudly.

 

Razz walked over to the two, and pulled their faces apart. Razz smirked down at Blue’s blissed out skull. “His face is mine.” Razz purred as he gave Blue's cheek a soft lick. “I'm gonna ride that pretty face of yours, Berry doll.” He straddled Blue's face, swinging both legs on either side of Blue's skull.

 

Blue could barely think. Slim didn't even attempt to slow down. He continued to thrust his hips as fast and hard as he could into the small skeleton. On top of that, Blue could only see purple as Razz sat on his face. The smell of Razz's pussy hitting him tenfold. It was a musky smell, that was specifically Razz. It was so addicting. It didn't help that it was dripping, right on to Blue's face. He moaned loaded and swiped his tongue across his face.

 

Razz smirk grew wider at Blue's behavior and began to grind down on his skull. Blue moaned and licked at the slit. His hands coming around and holding Razz's hips still. Burying his face into the soft and puffy pussy. Razz groaned as Blue went to town on him. Blue had more talent with his tongue than Razz thought he would.

 

Blue circled his tongue on the outside of Razz's entrance. Teasing Razz as he didn't breach his entrance with his tongue. Razz whimpered, hand flying to his mouth, trying to conceal the noises. Blue's Magic flared up more at the sounds. Right as he was about to breach Razz, Slim gave a rather hard thrust to him. Blue yelped and let out a loud moan. It felt good. So good.

 

Razz grabbed at the head board. He held onto it to restrain himself from forcefully riding Blue’s face. As Blue arched his back and moaned, Razz had enough. He rocked his hips down. Making sure to graze Blue’s face. Razz let out a soft groan at the feeling of some stimulation. It wasn’t enough though. He needed more. A whine made its way out of Razz’s throat as he rocked his hips against Blue.

 

Blue let out a groan as the feeling of the soft pussy rubbing against his face felt too good. It was messy, something he never thought he would appreciate. But he couldn’t care about that at the moment. Not with how good Razz tasted. His hands went up and grabbed a handful of Razz’s hips, forcing him down even more onto him. His tongue came out and lapped at the juices sliding out of Razz. Oh god, he wanted more.

 

Slim couldn’t take his eyes off the two in front of him. Razz thrusting against Blue’s face. Blue moaning and arching his back as Slim slammed into him over and over again. Slim growled at the sight. He raised Blues hips up higher, bending Blue in half as he thrust in faster. Blue was squeezing him so good. His walls seemed to try and pull Slim in further.

 

Slim must have hit the special spot inside of Blue because Blue let out a scream and tried to move his hips back to meet Slims. Razz looked over his shoulder at Slim. A frown on his face despite his eyelights being hazy with lust.

 

Razz suddenly stood up and turned himself around. Once he was resituated, he leaned over Blue’s trembling body and wrapped his hands on top of Slim’s, holding Blue’s hips still. Razz licked his mouth, locking his eyes with Slim. He surged forward a bit and kissed Slim. Taking control of the other’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Blue pulled Razz closer, swirling his tongue in Razz’s entrance. One hand coming up and rubbing quickly at Razz’s clit. Razz broke his kiss with Slim, his head falling back as a reluctant moan left him, his hips twitching as he ground his hips more into the other’s face.

 

Blue could feel something beginning to build in him. With the way Slim was hitting his g-spot head-on, the feeling of Razz’s puffy lips grinding down on his face, wiggling with need; it all felt so **good.** Blue never wanted any of it to end. Unfortunately, Blue could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Blue wanted the one on top of him to cum on his face before he did.

 

He shoved his tongue as far as he could into that sweet pussy. His thumb circling harsher around Razz’s clit. Razz let out a silent scream as his legs spasm and clamped down on Blue’s head. His cum squirting out on to Blue’s face. Blue more than happily glurped down his cum. Licking around the mouth for any missed spots.   


Razz’s entire body shook for a few minutes, the pleasure was the only thing coursing through his body. His bones felt like jelly and all he wanted to do was enjoy the afterglow, however now wasn’t the time to do so. He had more plans in store for now.

 

Watching his lord succumb to the sweeter version of himself, was a way better image than any fantasy Slim could ever have. Combined with how Blue was just squeezing him just right and only seem to get wetter with every thrust, it was too good to be real.

 

“You-you want to cum in him?” Razz huffed out, his chest heaving from his orgasm. Razz’s hands still helping to hold the other down. Slim didn’t say anything, only moaning loudly at the thought before nodding his head quickly.

 

Slim couldn’t wait to fill the other up with his seed. Seeing the normally innocent-seeming Skeleton full of his cum was too appealing to Slim. Razz gave a breathless smile, his eyes flickering with mischief.

 

“Cum, Mutt.”

 

The purred order was enough to send Slim over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting go of his restraint and slammed his hips into the sweet, sweet pussy beneath him, cumming deeply into him. Blue let out a muffled scream, his face still slightly covered by Razz. HIs pussy’s walls clamped down on his dick, sucking him dry as Blue reached his own peak.

 

Razz would be smirking as his plan came undone if he wasn’t still slightly out of breath. He waited for the two of them to come down from their highs, before placing a hand on Slim’s chest and carefully pushing him off. Both of his lovers moaned softly at the stimulation. Razz changed his position so he was beside Blue.

He felt his mouth water at the sight of dark orange cum seep out from Blue’s quivering entrance. Razz reached a hand down and ran his finger through it. Blue whimpered and his hips wiggled. Razz made sure both of them was watching before sucking on his finger, moaning loudly from the mix taste of his mate and his new lover. He heard Blue whimper and Slim groan from the sight.

 

Razz dipped his finger into Blue one more time and leaned up to Blue, pressing his finger against Blue’s mouth. Blue meet his eye and opened his mouth, sucking the finger in. Blue moaned, swirling his tongue around Razz’s finger. Razz held back a groan, letting out a soft chuckle and kissing Blue’s cheek. Razz pulled his finger from Blue’s mouth, locking eyes with his mutt.

 

“Wanna taste, Mutt?”

 

* * *

  


Stretch stood frozen as he watched as the video came to an end as the camera died. His brother currently drenched in cum and sweat, being lavished by their swapfell doubles. Stretch didn’t missRazz smirking straight at him, a knowing smirk on his face. Stretch felt his magic spark to life, the little wisps of his magic flowing from his eye.

 

“Papy?” Stretch’s head snapped up. Blue stood there confused. He was wearing his normal attire as if he didn’t fuck those copies. His eyelights was too big and innocent for what Stretch just watched. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I-”

 

Stretch didn’t know what to say to his brother. His brother that once seemed so innocent and sweet, but now… Stretch could never look at him the same way again. Stretch opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a growl.

 

“Blue, we are going to be late!” Razz stood at the front door’s opening, he had his arms crossed and an annoyed ass look on his face. It was in a scowl as he watched Stretch carefully. “We don’t want to piss the captain off.”

 

Razz let a smirk play on his lips. “Or risk you not getting into the guard.” Stretch glared at him, that little brother fucker. Blue was quick to look panicked and turned to Stretch, giving him a reassuring smile.

  
“We will talk later. Bye Papy!” Blue turned and ran for the door. Razz pushed himself off the doorway, hand falling on the small of Blue’s back. Dangerously close to the other’s ass. Razz looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face before they left the house.

 

Anger swirled up in his soul as he watched the two of them leave. He let out a yell and threw his phone in frustration. The phone cracking into pieces.

* * *

 

“So, do you think it will work?” Blue asked his friend once they were far enough away. He raised an eyebrow at Razz. Razz squeezed his hand that was still on the others lower back.

 

“If he is truly anything like my Papy, it will,” Razz said winking at him. “A mutt always needs to claim his territory, Baby Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know in some places it was out of place, but I hadn't worked on it in a year and my writing style has changed a bit. 
> 
> I love this scenario and I'm happy I have this story done and out of the way. There was meant to be a sequel but I am unsure if I will make it.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy! X3


End file.
